


Konoha Sex Diary - Naruto x Sakura

by StixzAwesome



Category: Naruto
Genre: Edging, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Denial, Ruined Orgasms, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StixzAwesome/pseuds/StixzAwesome
Summary: This is an anthology, a collection of individual stories and series staring one of your favorite couples and their adventures in the world of sex, smut and romance. Each individual story contains its own set of kinks, scenarios, and, obviously, a large helping of enticing, perverted fun.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. A Devil's Deal - Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual Content: (Sakura x Naruto) Masturbation, teasing, edging, handjob, blowjob & ruined orgasm

It was a quiet afternoon, just a few minutes before 4:00pm, which meant that it wasn’t too long before Naruto would return from his studies. As it was one of her days off, Sakura was currently found lounging about on the couch in their living room. She wasn’t doing much of anything, not besides trying her best to ignore the unreasonably strong arousal plaguing her body. Her fierce craving for a few hard orgasms could obviously be quelled by simply rubbing herself silly, but Sakura seemed to have something else in mind.

Watching the clock ticking away on the wall, Sakura counted each second that passed with a meticulous precision. She groaned with exasperation as time appeared to come to a crawl, almost to the point where each minute felt like an entire hour. Her uncharacteristic impatience did not help her situation in the slightest and was obviously the biggest reason for her boredom. There were attempts to alleviate her frustrations but they all failed rather miserably as there wasn’t any real motivation behind them.

Another five minutes had passed and Sakura found herself growling incoherently as she ruffled through her hair out of sheer defiance towards her boredom. While it felt great to let out some steam, Sakura quickly realized her mistake and rushed towards the nearest mirror to try and fix the mess she had made. What was the point of her plan if she didn’t look her best for the occasion? Once everything was back to how it was supposed to be, she returned to the couch in the laziest fashion she could muster. Not even half a minute had passed before Sakura felt herself growing anxiety return in full force; her eyes were already back and glued to that ticking clock on the wall.

She went through her plans in her head, trying to focus on something else for a change, and began reciting a couple of words quietly under her breath. “Calm down, Sakura, it’s going to work for sure this time...” For the longest time, Sakura had tried to fulfil one of her favorite and kinkiest fantasies, but never really managed to succeed. With each step gained, two or more were lost. There was always something missing and she couldn’t figure out what it was. Her previous attempt seemed promising at first but, unfortunately, still ended with a complete failure on her part.

As her mind pondered the events to come, she couldn’t help but fantasize of her success and the plethora of depraved and perverted situations it would bring. Before her, she could see her husband lying on their bed, completely tied and with his legs parted. Between them she could see the biggest, meanest and most intense erection of his life; the expression on his face was one of pure frustration and desperation. Sakura could see it aching, jerking and throbbing in the air, drooling a heavy, continuous stream of thick and tasty precum. In her mind, she had forced him through hours upon hours of slow and meticulous teasing. Not once had she allowed him to taste the sweet satisfaction of a mind-blowing orgasm, nor was he ever going to.

The thought of having complete control over him and his gorgeous and endowed cock, to turn him into her little toy made her shiver with glee. Sakura was beyond wet at this point and didn’t even realize that one of her hands had already slipped into her pants. Her mind was flooded with wicked images of herself tormenting her husband, teasing and edging him to the brink of madness. He would become such an obedient boy, a prisoner to his urges and needs, the perfect edge-slave for his mistress. His balls would grow large and bloated, filled to the brim with thick and creamy semen. And he would remain in that state for as long as she wanted him to.

Of course, she wouldn’t be so harsh towards him like she would in her fantasies. Sakura would be a loving mistress, the kind that cared for her sub and make sure it never got out of hand. Then again, she couldn’t argue against her true feelings and desires; they were far too vocal for her to ignore. She would have to start small and slowly, over time, push him closer towards her goal. Regardless, today was the day where it would truly begin, today she was going set her plan in motion.

As she lost herself in her twisted thoughts, a quiet and muffled rustling of keys could be heard, followed by the sound of a turning doorknob. Their front door began to squeak open and a series of weighted groans echoed from the hallway. Sakura spun around in her spot, facing the noise and let a tiny squeal of joy slip through her lips; her husband was finally home.

Naruto was exhausted and, with great difficulty, lumbered into his home; his brain was on fire after all the crap Kakashi had forced him through. Before he could open his mouth and announce his arrival, his wife had already flung herself at him, which almost sent him flying back out the door. Having managed to remain on his feet, Naruto peered down and saw the excited woman who had now buried her face in his crotch. He let out a brief but pleasant moan as he felt himself harden against her.

“Welcome home, Darling!” Sakura said, muffled by the growing tent she pressed herself against. “I’ve missed ‘you’.”

“You scared the crap out of me, Sakura...” he replied, pausing only to relish in the lovely sensation of the angry stiffness between his legs. “But I guess I can forgive you.”

Looking down at the beautiful woman, Naruto watched as she began to pull down the zipper to his pants with her teeth. He hadn’t even been given enough time to close the door behind him yet, so anyone could see his wife nuzzled up against his privates. Thankfully, there were no people around. With just a slight bit of awkward effort, Naruto managed to wriggle himself in a way so that he could close the door without interrupting the business going on downstairs. 

“Hey, Naruto...” Sakura muttered as she now brushed her cheeks against her lover’s naked shaft. “I have a proposition for you, if you’d like to hear it?”

Knowing his wife completely in and out, Naruto immediately sensed a few red flags popping up in his mind. Her last shenanigans were still fresh in his mind and this behaviour of hers was real suspicious. But, out of the kindness of his heart and knowing that she would ultimately fail, he feigned ignorance just to make her happy. “Oh, and what would that be?”

“You remember the time before we got together, right?” she asked. “When I was fooling around with Ino.”

“You mean your ‘experimental phase?” he replied with a chuckle.

“Exactly, that’s the one!” she smirked. “Well... what would you say if I agreed to let her join us for a threesome?” Her eyes narrowed as she observed her husband’s reaction.

This caught Naruto by surprise; this was definitely not what he expected to hear. At first, he simply stared down at his wife, watching as she undressed his lower half; he wasn’t quite sure what to think about it. Of course he wanted a threesome, what man wouldn’t? But the whole thing sounded too good to be true.

“I mean...” he paused briefly as he felt a wet tongue pressing against the underside of his cock. “Ooh fuck...”

Sakura wouldn’t give him a chance to properly consider her suggestion and dragged her wet limb up along his shaft, slowly and teasingly. “Mmm...” she groaned as her lips wrapped around his tip. Sakura bobbed her head up and down, sucking and slurping on his plump and bloated cock-head before freeing him from her mouth, just so she go do it all over again.

“Fuuuuck, that feels so good...” he gasped. “Of course I would like to have a threesome, that’s just natural... but why would you let me fuck her?”

With a loud and lewd ‘pop’ Sakura freed his cock from her warm embrace once more and smiled up at him. “Well... we’ve talked about this for quite some time, truth be told.” Her hands began to slide up and down his length as she spoke. “I’ve mentioned how great you are in bed... about you big, amazing cock and, honestly, she’s obsessed with the idea of ‘milking you dry with her tight and wet little pussy’ as she so explicitly and vividly expressed. And since the two of us have already had plenty of fun in the past, it wouldn’t be weird if she joined us for a night.” Sakura’s hands grew tight and slid up and down his rigid and quivering shaft with great speed, making her husband groan as the pleasure soared to an even greater height. 

Then, after riling him up some more, she continued. “The only problem would be if you didn’t want to, and I would completely understand if that was the case - I don’t want to force you into a situation that would make you uncomfortable...” With those words, she lowered herself slightly, just so she could start sucking on his plump balls. Her hands resumed their pumping-motion but she refused to stop for anything this tie and just kept going and going.

“Fuck!” he gasped even louder than before. “No, no! I’m totally fine with that... oooh my fucking... fuuuuck...” He moaned with a strained expression; he could feel his approaching orgasm. “I want to have a threesome!”

Sakura, with her mouth full of balls, cooed with joy as the first step of her plan was a complete success. “Mmmm!” Her grasp on his cock loosened slightly as she rolled his balls around with her tongue. Now she just had to sell the next part.

With a loud, grunting groan, Naruto felt his body grow rigid as he fantasized about that naughty and outright depraved blonde. His wife had definitely painted a clear picture as to how kinky that woman was. She often spoke about the time before they got together, about all the things they used to do. While it was some of the best and most intense sex of her life, Sakura had reassured him that it was all just them being young and curious. They just had to know what it was like; she definitely had her fun, but she obviously preferred men. Naruto would know considering how crazy she is about his cock.

Then, in the midst of his thought, Naruto could feel his testicles being sucked further into his wife’s mouth as they were pulled away from his groin. He gasped and felt his cock throb with glee. But, as quickly as that jolt of pleasure appeared, it quickly went away as Sakura popped him out of her mouth and stopped everything she was going.

“Of course, I kind of had to agree that I wouldn’t let you cum until when we have our threesome.” She bluntly stated. “Otherwise she wouldn’t have agreed to it.”

“What? Why?”

Sakura began to slide her hands up and down his cock once more, rotating them in opposite directions. “Well I’ve kind of 3xplained how much of a wild beast in bed you become whenever you haven’t ejaculated for a while... And now she wants to experience that for herself.”

“Hehe...” Naruto confidently chuckled. “I guess I can’t blame her for that... All right! It’s only a week so that should be easy enough!”

“About that... I kind of agreed to a month.”

It took a couple of seconds before Naruto could properly process her words and then, almost immediately, turned deathly pale as a result. “W-What...?”

Sensing her lover’s faltering motivation, Sakura quickly wrapped her lips around his cock and pushed it deep into her throat. There she kept him, pushing the majority of his quivering sex inside her tight embrace as she feverishly moaned like an animal in heat. His body began to tremble slightly and his hands instinctively found her head and grabbed onto it. She could feel him pulling her in towards him, forcing her lips onto his crotch as his cock a couple of inches further down her gullet.

“Mmm...” she purred as her eyes stared into his.

“Hnnng... fuuuck! If I’m going to last an entire month without cumming, then you’ll be spending most of this evening milking my cock completely dry, and then some!” He simply demanded and let go of his wife.

As he pulled away, Naruto could see his slick, saliva-covered cock appear from within the depths of that warm mouth. Strings of thick drool hung in the air between them, all the way from his shaft to her soft and puffy lips. The sight was almost enough to make him explode on the spot.

“Aah...” Sakura happily sighed. “But of course, that’s only fair I would say - Can’t have your balls so achingly full before the month has even begun, can we?”

“Good... it’s a deal, then - just make sure you get everything out because today has been a real nightmare, I tell you!”

“Mhmm...” Only half-listening at this point, Sakura simply hummed in agreement and gave him one more kiss on the tip before standing up.

With one hand wrapped around the base of his manhood, Sakura led him to the couch and pushed him down onto it. As he sat there, legs parted and arms resting nonchalantly on the cushions behind him, Naruto stared up at his wife’s lustful expression. He could feel the raw, sexual energy radiating from her; it was very obvious just how aroused she truly was.

With her mouth watering for more, Sakura quickly went down on her knees, kept her legs apart and slid a hand down between them. It was a sight she knew her husband loved, and as she pushed her tits together, creating the loveliest cleavage she could muster, she slowly leaned in towards him.

With a single, eager thrust, she pushed herself against him, forcing his entire cock into her mouth and down her throat. Sakura wriggled her tongue against the underside of his length as she kept herself impaled upon him. He throbbed and pulsated so wonderfully inside her hungry gullet.

As his wife began to work on his large cock, Naruto relaxed in his seat and let himself be pampered like a king. Having spent so much time on her knees, Sakura really knew what she was doing. There was not a single, wasted movement; everything she did was intentional and she could literally decide when and how he’d cum. With her puffed lips, her wet, skillful tongue and that experienced mouth, she could have him on the verge of exploding within mere moments. On the other hand, she could just as easily keep him on that edge for as long as she wanted, something she had done plenty of times already.

Now wrapping her free hand around the base of his fat cock, Sakura began to stroke up and down, rotating slightly to give her hand a pleasant twirl as she pumped him. Her tongue rolled and slid across his slick cock-head, forcing out a couple of strained moans from her man. Sakura looked up and found him staring back at her with such hungry and needy eyes. She couldn’t help but chuckle playfully as he had no idea what she had planned for; it was going to be so much fun turning him into an obedient little toy.

Slowly and steadily, Sakura increased her pace, making her strokes and sucking that much stronger. His cock quivered and pulsated in her mouth, leaking precum like a broken faucet. She greedily licked every little drop from him and moaned loudly around his swollen member. The hand that she had buried inside her pants worked her starved pussy, rubbing and grinding her fingers over and between her lips without pause.

Her cunt was so fucking wet that her juices began to seep through her pants and down her legs. She slurped and sucked as loudly as she could, causing the room to echo with the sound of her sloppy blowjob. The feeling of her lover’s cock jumping and flexing so much in her mouth sent shivers down her spine. Sakura could tell just how much his cock and balls were aching, and how desperate it was to unload.

There was definitely an internal struggle going on inside her naughty mind. One of her desires wanted nothing but torture and frustration for the lovely cock in her mouth, and the other was simply desperate to taste that thick and creamy load. The thought of denying his testicles and leaving him a sobbing mess made her so fucking wet, though. “Just edge him, Sakura... edge that dick until he goes insane!” she thought to herself. “But then again... I did promise him...”

The tension between the two continued to grow as the pink-haired vixen kept teasing her husband. She could feel his cock reaching the point of no return as it suddenly increased in size and turned pleasantly rigid. His breaths were quick and rugged, mixing with his lewd moans and strained groans, it became like music to her ears. His hips began to thrust back and forth as if he just couldn’t keep himself from fucking some imaginary pussy. Sakura woul quickly soften her grip around him and slow down ever so slightly when he did, just to keep him on his toes and away from any explosive accidents. 

Precum kept drooling out of his tip and pooled onto her tongue before it quickly slipped into her stomach. The taste of his slick fluid was so good that it made her moan loudly with such an incredible satisfaction. Sakura had him just where she wanted him and could make him cum within a second if she so wished. Instead, she just let him sit there, right at the peak of frustration, watching as his entire body begged for the mercy of that sweet release. 

Periodically, she would push him much harder, far beyond what his cock could handle. The result was obvious as his frustrated groans turned into gasps of jubilation and his frantic humping grew into powerful, energetic thrusts. Then, as her soon-to-be edge-slut let out a huge groan of relief, just as he was about to cum, Sakura immediately released herself from his sex and watched his body spasm wildly as it was on the verge of cumming.

Naruto grimaced and gritted his teeth as his orgasm was stolen away from him just in the nick of time; all he needed was a single lick or a gentle suck to push him over the edge. But no, his cock and balls were just throbbing and pumping so desperately between his legs. The pleasure was all but gone as the sharp, unbearable and harsh frustration took its place. He sat there and watched as his wife continued to rub her pussy with such passion, moaning with such a sadistic and playful glee.

Sakura couldn’t stop herself anymore, and while her husband’s cock edged so furiously in front of her mouth, she pushed herself over the edge and came right in front of him. With a loud, quivering and lust-drenched voice, she moaned at the top of her lungs as her orgasm boiled over and exploded from within. Her body locked up, shivering and trembling as the pleasure shot up her spine and into her brain. The expression on her face was that of pure ecstasy.

With what little control that remained, as she came and came, Sakura managed to lean in and wrap her lips around the tip of his cock. She sucked ever so slightly as her orgasm continued, keeping him on the edge for as long as she could. She would’ve dragged out his torment for several hours... no, for days or even months before he would get even the slightest inkling of relief. “How fun it would be to fuck him like this, to feel him edging so hard while I cum around his denied dick...” she thought to herself.

Above her, Naruto had the most delicious expression of need and frustration. The poor boy could barely hold still as he was forced to edge continuously in front of his wife who was cumming her brains out. Being as powerful as he was, Naruto could technically just take what he needed but, deep down, he knew better. Even if Sakura wasn’t as powerful as him, she had other qualities which would absolutely destroy him if he tried something stupid. But, truth be told, he was actually starting to enjoy this very unique attention Sakura was giving him, even if it was really intense and difficult to endure; if he wasn’t, then he’d never agree to endure this kind of treatment for an entire month.

After her orgasm had died down, Sakura quickly returned her focus on teasing, sucking and licking as hard as she could without making him cum. His tip was leaking so much at this point that she couldn’t help but chuckle happily as she rubbed his frenulum with the tip of her tongue. Naruto let out a moan so desperate that his voice quivered and broke as he did. His hands were shivering, now at each side of his body while his fingers had dug and curled up into the soft fabric of the couch as the intense desperation to cum grew unbearable.

He stared down at his woman with pleading eyes, begging her silently to show him just the slightest bit of mercy. This was met with a gleeful glare and a single, firm suck from her mouth, forcing him to the edge once more. Gritting his teeth, Naruto was expertly kept so awfully close to his breaking-point. “Cum, cum, cum, cum, cum!!!” his mind roared and screamed without pause.

Without thinking and beset by urges he could no longer control, his hands instinctively went to grab her head as his hips tried to thrust his cock deep into her wet throat. This failed miserably as Sakura was already one step ahead of him. Not letting even a single inch deeper inside her mouth, Sakura grabbed onto his wrists and made a swift retreat. She grinned at him; his quivering cock-head resting just a lick away from her soft, wet lips. 

“You little brat...” she said and blew some air against the sensitive tip. “I’m going to have to punish you for this...”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself anymore...” Naruto whimpered. “Please Sakura, just let me cum already!”

Grinning and in full sadism-mode, Sakura laughed as she saw just how fucking desperate he was.” Haha! That’s right, keep begging me for mercy...”

With a strength unlike anything in this world, Sakura easily kept her dear lover in place and then proceeded to simply flick the tip of her tongue against his bloated cock-head. “Cum as much as you want, then...”

Naruto gasped and whimpered as the tongue continued to tease and play with his very sensitive tip. It was barely enough to push him over the edge, but each tiny flick brought him closer and closer to a supposed orgasm. He edged and edged without an end in sight. Each tease of her tongue simply elevated his desperation and need. It felt like an eternity of torture, like a literal hell that he could never hope to escape. After a few, intense minutes of this gruesome, but oddly wonderful torment, Naruto prepared himself for another brief moment of respite. To him it was clear that his agony would resume after he had cooled down; his orgasm was far too close for this to continue after all. 

For some reason, that pause never came and Sakura simply continued to use her tongue to nudge him closer to the point of no return. He moaned and gasped, edging more and more as the wet, slippery limb now coiled around him. Naruto couldn’t possibly get any closer to receiving a satisfying release and was barely able to remain in his seat. His hips rocked back and forth, desperate to find even the slightest bit of friction that he needed for that final push.

Each time he thrust his cock out, her tongue would fall back beyond his reach and only occasionally greet him with a playful lick. But each time she let his cock touch her, Sakura would allow his tip slide further and further into her mouth, until she could give him a single, strong kiss. This was the final drop and far beyond what he could ever hope to endure in his current state. With the sudden, warm embrace of her lips, Naruto was gently nudged over the edge.

“Hands on your hips, and don’t you dare move a single inch!” Sakura commanded and released her hands from his wrists. Without wasting any time, her hands found themselves buried between her legs, rubbing and fingering her pussy as fast and hard as possible. In front of her, her husband’s cock jumped and twitched as his testicles pulled straight up into his crotch, visibly pumping as hard as they could.

“Oh fuck yes!” She moaned loudly. “I’m going to cum again!” As those words hit the ears of her desperate husband, his manhood suddenly went completely stiff and strained as his cum began to ooze and drip out of the quivering tip at such a horribly slow pace. Sakura gasped as she then pushed herself over the edge herself but, unlike her boy, came so fucking hard that their neighbors probably heard her. 

Shaking and whimpering, Naruto kept his hands away from his cock, just like a good little boy, as he was forced through a vicious ruined orgasm. Drop after drop of thick semen ran down the length of his pulsating length, over his completely tightened sack and then onto the couch beneath him. Not a single moment of this supposed relief was satisfying or pleasurable in the slightest; all he could feel was an overwhelming sense of panicked frustration and need ravaging his cock and balls. His entire body and soul screamed for the release he wouldn’t get.

“Ooh god! I’m cumming so fucking hard!” Sakura continued to moan as she squirted hard before her husband. “Ooh fuck!”

“Uuugh... this is fucking unbearable! P-Please, stroke my cock! ” Naruto begged, all while his cum kept dripping out of him. It was both the worst and the best sensation he had ever felt in his life, and it scared him slightly that this was turning him on as much as it did. “I’ll do anything you want, just let me cum for real!” In the end, though, his pleading fell on deaf ears and Sakura just kept cumming, laughing heartily at his torment. The future Hokage, with all his presumed power, might and influence, had now been rendered into a helpless toy for his sadistic wife.

After what felt like minutes of pure agony, his huge cock began to calm down and the steady stream of semen had ceased to drool out from him. Naruto was just as horny, as needy and desperate as he was before. No, it was far worse, actually. There was not a hint of satisfaction in his body, and while his balls were somewhat lighter, his cock was even more erect than before. Even though he was utterly obsessed with cumming, the powerful, ruined orgasm had clearly fucked with his head. Maybe it was the culmination of all the small moments of submission, but a little part of his mind was begging for more. “Oh fuck...” he whimpered softly and watched as a strand of semen dangled lewdly from his bloated tip.

Having had a couple of powerful orgasms, Sakura reached for his quivering cock with one of her juice-covered hands and gently grabbed it. As she nibbled softly on her lips as she let her hand slide back and forth along the length. Her eyes met his and the sadistic glint in her eyes had not yet disappeared. 

“I-I thought you were going to let me cum tonight...” Naruto groaned, having already settled in his submission for the evening.

“I only agreed to milk you dry, Honey...” she grinned and dragged her tongue along his cock. “I never said anything about making it pleasurable for you, haha...” Sakura tightened her grip and stroked him with all she had, quickly bringing him to the edge once more. “I’m going to make sure you won’t enjoy a single ‘release’ I will be forcing this cock through...”


	2. A Devil's Deal - Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content: (Sakura x Naruto) Femdom, masturbation, teasing, edging & domination

Surrounded by pillows so soft that would have anyone melt into a puddle of bliss, Naruto had found himself writhing and groaning under the care of his loving partner. He had barely even been allowed a single minute to wake up before she was all over his exposed cock and balls. She had, supposedly, woken up early and just couldn’t wait to start the month of ‘bliss and heaven’.

Sakura was currently resting her head against his toned abdomen and stroked away at his all too stiff morning wood with a meticulous fashion. Her hand travelled teasingly from tip to base and softly squeezed down on it periodically. Her grip was far too soft for the pleasure to increase even the slightest bit - she simply followed the shape of his throbbing cock as she stroked, giving him naught but small snippets of satisfaction. Every single time he was about to get used to this particular type of teasing, she would change it up just to keep him on his toes, either by increasing the strength of her grip, or by quickening her pace. Or by letting go of him entirely so he could cool down.

As Naruto relaxed his body for just a moment, having gotten familiar with said technique, her hand suddenly squeezed down hard around him and began to pump relentlessly. He gasped loudly as the jolt pleasure shot from his cock and surged throughout his body. His balls tensed up and prepared themselves to empty their entire load all over his body, but as soon as he reached the edge of orgasm, the hand immediately vanished. Naruto let out a hard grunt and whimpered softly as his the pleasure was replaced with a harsh frustration.

“Five...” Sakura whispered, and traced the tip of her finger up and down his frenulum. “I think... I’m really bad at counting...”

“Y-Yes! Only five more!” Naruto agreed with a soft but strained whimper. “

With such a pleased grin, Sakura returned her hand to his cock and continued stroking, but very slowly at first. “No... maybe it was six left?”

Her husband’s heavy groan was delicious and Sakura listened very intently as she continued to tease and torture him absolutely insane. They had already been at it for about an hour and the poor boy had suffered through at least a dozen edges so far. They had, of course, all been slow and infuriating; there was no way she would let him feel even the slightest ounce of contentment now, not after having his balls milked dry the day before.

Naruto was so fucking horny and wanted nothing more than to simply shove his massive, steel-like cock into whatever hole he could find. The sadistic torment he had to endure truly tested both his physical and mental fortitude. He has been edged plenty of times in the past, but this was completely different. His wife played with his cock as if possessed by a demon. There was no mercy to be found in her; every little touch, brush or nudge was perfectly performed to make every second utterly unbearable.

“P-Please, Sakura!” Naruto begged. “Please just give me a moment to... Aaah!!!”

Before he could finish, the horny girl squeezed hard around his cock and stroked him fast and hard once more. “We’re only on day one and you’re already this desperate?” she chuckled and quickly let go of his cock, leaving it jerking and pulsating in the air for a few seconds before repeating the process. “I’ll have to add another four edges just for that... unsavory behaviour of yours...” With an effortless ease, Sakura quickly brought him close to yet another edge before continuing. “And, for now, you only get to moan and whimper until I tell you otherwise.” She brought her thumb to the bottom of his pulsating cock-head and rubbed it up and down. “But you actually love this, don’t you? You like being on the edge and not allowed to cum...”

“Hnng!” Naruto groaned quietly and nodded approvingly, thrusting his hips up into the air as he was forced through another harsh edge.

“Hahaha!” Sakura laughed and rubbed the palm of her hand all over his slick tip. “That’s a good little boy!”

After a whole minute had passed of continuous edging, Sakura finally let him go and just watched the steady stream of precum ooze out of his plump cock-head. His balls were tight, and clung snugly to his groin as if they had just released the biggest load of his life. Giving off a brief chuckle, the sadistic women brushed her hand up and down his shaft.

“Hmm... I’m really not good with math...” she whispered. “Would this be nine or ten left, my dear husband?”

“I-I think that should be nine, Sakura...”

Turning her head to face him, Sakura gave him a devilish grin and replied; “No, I think it’s ten now, actually...” She returned her attention towards the big, drooling dick. “I really think you should learn how to count - you’re the one still going to school after all.” she said and gave him a playful wink.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Naruto let a desperate, submissive whimper slip out from his mouth as she teased him through yet another edge. “Hnnngg!!! I-I... Yes! I should learn to count!”

“You’re finally starting to learn your place, my adorable play-thing... but you spoke without permission just now and for that I’m going to have to punish you... with a few more edges!”

With those final words, Sakura proceeded to stroke his cock as fast as she could. Naruto immediately arched his back as he hadn’t had the time to recover from his previous edge. The orgasm approached at an alarming speed, but as it was about to smash into him, like a sledgehammer to the groin, Sakura gave his sensitive tip a single, firm squeeze before releasing him from her tight grip.

Naruto humped the air as he groaned with frustration; his cock pumped and throbbed without pause as he edged. It was so brutal. His dick was so hard that he couldn’t even feel it tighten with each involuntary jerk it made. His balls, having been recently milked dry, still felt just as heavy as they did the day before, even though they clearly weren’t.

This repeated cycle of pleasure and frustration continued for another dozen or so edges. He wasn’t really sure how many times it had been; there was no way he could count under these circumstances. When it finally ended, however, his groin was left coated with an abundance of slick and thick precum. His cock felt like a diamond submerged in liquid fire. Lt was covered in pulsating veins and pumped uncontrollably in the air as if screaming for a mercy that would never come. Naruto was so out of breath from his repeated grunting that you’d think he’d been running for days.

“How many left?” His sadistic wife asked.

Naruto couldn’t even think straight. How could he possibly know how many times he had been close to plastering his wife’s face with what he could only assume was literal gallons of unreasonably thick semen? Was there even the slightest chance for him to comprehend how many more of these nut-busting edges remained? To him, it wouldn’t even matter if he guessed wrong or right; his wife would keep tormenting him until she was satisfied.

While it certainly took a few moments for him to dare provide her with an answer, he did mange to utter a few, select words. “I... don’t know... fuuck!” he groaned submissively as his execution approached. “One?”

Her hand gently trailed up along his shaft and flicked off of his cock as she reached the head, leaving quivering for more. Sakura, still not saying a single word, crawled up and straddled him. She smiled gently. Her expression was that of kindness and compassion, but something was definitely off. Sakura reached towards something that was resting by the side of the bed and brought the object in front of him.

“Wow, I’m impressed that you actually kept count during all of that...” she paused and moved closer to his face. “And since you got it right, let us make sure you get to enjoy your final edge for today, as much as you deserve...”

With her rear resting on top of his chest, Sakura leaned back and casually spread her legs, exposing her wet pussy in front of him. In her hand was a silicone-rubber replica of his own cock; a present for one of her birthdays. It was a perfect copy of him, down to the tiniest of details. She held it by the base and wiggled it in front of him, showing him just how big and impressive it truly was. Then, placing the tip of it against her lower lips, Sakura began to rub herself in a very playful manner.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to stick your big, fat, rock-hard cock inside me... I want you to fuck me senseless and make me cum my fucking brains out!” she pressed it against her, holding it still with one hand and stroking it with the other. “Ooh wow... your dick is so huge, my love!”

Naruto stared as his wife stroked away at the toy cock, feeling a sense of envy bubbling in his chest. The words she so lewdly expressed didn’t help in the slighter either. Her slutty demeanor just made him so much more desperate, so much more horny. Without thinking, his hands suddenly grabbed on to the thick, firm butt of his wife out of pure instinct and squeezed her cheeks eagerly.

“Oh you naughty little boy...” Sakura smiled and brought the toy to her mouth for a brief, teasing lick. “What did I say about only doing as you’re told?” she asked as her expression turned serious. “I guess I have to put you through an even more rigorous training than before, don’t I?” With a swift and agile twirl, Sakura turned around, freeing her rear from his eager hands and presented it before her husband. “Here... take your ‘cock’ and fuck me real hard with it, slave...”

Handing him the toy, Sakura wiggled her ass in front of him and gave his lonely cock a few soft licks as encouragement. It was such a frustrating view, to hold this representation of himself, so close to the tight, wet hole he so desperately needed to fuck. Naruto, as his hips trembled from the brief and light touches of his wife’s wriggly limb, put the tip of toy against her slit and let it slide into her. It disappeared surprisingly quick. 

“Mmm, yes... push your big cock inside me, now!” she ordered as the toy plunged deep into her and forcing out a lustful moan. “Fuck me, yes...” Sakura continued and grabbed his cock firmly with her right hand.

As Naruto began to pump the large toy in and out of her, Sakura mimicked the action by stroking him to the rhythm of his thrusts. Naruto grimaced as he realized that his efforts were being replied in kind and then began to fuck his wife at the best of his ability, hoping that it would end favorably for him. In his mind, this would clearly make her do the same to him and maybe, just maybe, they could cum together as a surprise gift. Her hand travelled up and down his shaft, speeding up or slowing down in parallel to the motion of the large toy. Oh how he wanted to cum, and while the chance was slim, he just knew that, somehow, she would let him empty his balls just a bit.

“Fuck me harder, Naruto! Fill my pussy with your hot cum!” Sakura moaned. “Just a little more!”

Doing just that, Naruto began to repeatedly thrust the dildo into Sakura’s needy cunt as hard and quick as possible. But, as he increased his pace, she suddenly began to slow down. His wife continued to mimic his movement but only with a fraction of his fervor. Each five of his hard, ferocious thrusts turned into a single, soft stroke of his cock. Whenever he slowed down, she would stop entirely and just keep her hand squeezing down on his fat cock-head. The more pleasure he would provide for her, the more he would get in return, but not nearly enough to make it mean anything.

As if his very life depended on it, Naruto began to apply just a bit of his chakra into his muscles, just so he could fuck his naughty slut of a woman even harder than before. He hoped so desperately that it would be enough for her to give him what he wanted. Sakura gasped and moaned wildly as her pussy clamped down on around the fat, invading cock.

It felt so incredibly good that the pumping motion sent her juices flying all over her poor husband. It wasn’t even the toy that had her so enthralled; it was the entire situation. To think that her husband was fucking her so roughly, without his cock actually getting any of the fun made her almost lose her mind. It made her quiver and ache to put him through even more lovely torment.

“Ooh yes, baby! Thrust your big, fat cock inside me!” she paused, only to give his bulging cock-head a firm kiss and a single, hard stroke. “I’m going to cum!”

As soon as he felt the burst of pleasure in his cock, and together with Sakura’s sudden, sharp orgasm, Naruto let out a groan so long that he barely had any air left in his lungs by the time she let go of him. His length strained and pulsated hard as his balls tightened even further. He just wanted to grab her head and impale her upon his dick, just so he could give himself that final, insignificant push over that fucking edge. It wouldn’t take much to finally explode, to ejaculate his troubles straight into the gullet of his sadistic wife.

Meanwhile, as Naruto was stuck in his own fantasies, dreaming of an orgasm he’d never get to enjoy, his wife was busy cumming all over his face. She moaned so lewdly as the toy cock made her squirt over and over again. It was one of the best experiences she could ever hope to experience; cumming and cumming while watching her lover’s huge cock edge so hard in front of her. He was unable to do anything and his only course of action was to repeatedly ram the replica of his cock even harder into her, just to alleviate some of the frustration.

“Y-Yes! I can’t stop cumming!” Sakura continued. “Oooh fuck! I love watching you squirm so much! You never actually want to cum again, do you? You just want to be my toy, to ache and throb for the rest of your life!”

The final screw in Sakura’s brain had definitely come off at this point. She was just utterly and completely enamoured by her kink that she no longer cared for what came out of her mouth. Her own orgasm was wrecking both her body and mind, almost turning her pussy numb with pleasure. In the midst of it all, she leaned backwards and ordered him to pull his ‘cock’ out. Naruto did was he was told and, as soon as it slid out of her, Sakura pressed her pussy against his mouth in an instant. “Eat me out, you sexy little denial-slut!”

Feeling her sex pressing against him, Naruto stuck his tongue out and started licking her cunt. She definitely didn’t give him much room to work with, but he did was he could. In the end it didn’t seem to matter that much anyway, as whatever he managed to accomplish still sent her into a wilder frenzy of orgasms than before. And, whenever his tongue would reach her bulging clit, Sakura would release such wonderful moans and immediately begin to grind on his face for more.

With what little self-control remained, Sakura promptly stroked his edging cock for a bit of extra encouragement. It was so incredibly difficult for her to not push him over the edge, to have him cum so fucking hard in front of her. She really wanted to see the load she had worked up over the last two hours explode out of him. Sakura could almost imagine how much of her body would be covered with semen if she released him now. With all of that in mind, she still refused to let him find any form of relief; it was too much fun seeing him like this.

With a final, harsh pump of his cock, Sakura left her poor husband whimpering beneath her, just a single nudge away from his last chance at an orgasm. Raising herself up with an arched back, she steadied herself on top of him and began to fuck his face without remorse. Sakura gnawed on her lips and sighed with pleasure as her pussy was eaten by her grunting slave.

She was enjoying herself so much, in fact, that she even let him hold onto her thighs as his tongue wriggled inside of her. Although it wasn’t really that much a reward for him as it was for herself. Since he grabbed onto her so desperately, he unintentionally pulled her down towards him and made the whole thing that much better.

“Fuuuck...” Sakura groaned quietly as her body began to falter from the intense pleasure. As she slumped over, face landing straight onto his cock, Naruto didn’t stop eating her out. He took this as a perfect opportunity to get back at her and maybe even regain a semblance of authority over this little cock-starved slut. Unfortunately, it didn’t quite work out like that in the end as Sakura just kept cumming without complaint. That and she began to squeeze and tug on his tender testicles in response to cocky attitude.

Naruto gasped hard, straight into her pussy as the entirely of his frustration soared into an even greater height as she pulled on his large, bloated balls. His head flew backwards and pressed into the pillow he was resting on and gritted his teeth with all his might. His fingers dug hard into the soft skin of his wife’s thighs as her grip grew tighter and tighter, kneading his nuts as if she tried to force the cum out of them.

“Mmmph!!!” he roared into her.

Then, without any warning, Sakura’s lips suddenly found themselves wrapped around his fat cock-head. “Mmm...” she moaned teasingly and began licking it as she lovingly tortured his throbbing nuts.

Naruto writhed and wriggled beneath his wife in sheer panic, unable to stay still for a single second. He was so close to cumming and this sudden pressure on his previously ignored sack was fucking with his brain so much. Her mouth and tongue would’ve made him cum by now if it wasn’t for the firm, tugging grasp around his testicles.

The urge to simply throw his wife against the ground and mount her like a beast was growing at an alarming rate. But, as his thoughts were about to turn into reality, Sakura just stopped what she was doing and tiredly crawled off of him. He stared in disbelief, not understanding a single thing as he was left aching and whimpering on the bed. It was almost as if she knew exactly what he was thinking and promptly made her escape before he’d snap.

“Mmm, that was so much fun!” Sakura chirped and rolled off the bed and then stretched happily as soon as her feet touched the floor. “But I think that’s enough playing around for now; I have to get ready for work after all.” she peered back at him, giving him a playful but stern look. “I trust that you will keep those hands away from ‘my’ cock while I’m gone, right?”

Naruto groaned softly as his dick cried and drooled for relief. “Yes... I promise...”

“Haha!” she laughed with glee. “That’s a good boy!”


	3. A Devil's Deal - Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content: Teasing

Huffing and puffing, having survived yet another day at the academy, Naruto stumbled into his home without an ounce of energy left to spare. He slowly dragged himself through the hallway, dropping one article of clothing at a time. His eyelids could barely stay open, unable to hold back the heavy exhaustion which had accumulated throughout the day. By the time he was halfway up the stairs, nothing but his trusty underwear remained. It was quite a silly sight to see him lumbering up those steps with such a heavy slouch. As the last piece of fabric slid down his legs, leaving him completely naked, Naruto entered his beloved sanctuary.

The welcoming cleanliness and sparkly exterior of the marbled floor had him in tears as he planted his first feet upon it. Off in the corner stood the object of his highest affection; the large shower. He reached out as he approached it, much like a zombie would for a piece of juicy brain. Naruto felt like he was about to collapse at any moment but his legs refused to give in. The thoughts of a long, hot shower was the only thing that pushed him forward, that kept him moving.

“Finally...” Naruto sobbed with relief as he stepped into the cubicle of happiness. “Now I can finally wash away all those sick and twisted tests Kakashi forced me through today...” he muttered silently to himself. He reached lazily for the little colorful valve-things; his swollen brain couldn’t possibly figure out what the proper names for them were right now. Honestly, with all the shit he had gone through today, he didn’t really care in the slightest. Naruto was about to give himself a ticket to heaven and there was no room for his faltering vocabulary on that voyage!

As the water began to blast out of the nozzle, Naruto could feel his body bellowing with an astounding gratitude as the warm wetness embraced him. He sighed loudly, for several long seconds, forcing out all the tension and frustration out through his lips. As his knees began to lose their strength, he found himself slowly descending towards the floor. His pain clearly justified such a lazy demeanor.

A brief moment later, Naruto had become but a pile of limbs underneath the comforting rain of steamy water. Here he lied, happy and unmoving. There was a strong urge to cry, but he thought that might just be a bit too much, even for him. That said, those who knew what horrors had just transpired on this day would surely not fault him for it. There was no adequate reasoning why one human should have to go through so many books, scrolls and texts. Not to him at least. It was utter madness really and, supposedly, there was going to be a whole lot more to come.

Then, in the midst of his moment of privacy, the door to the bathroom slowly opened up with a small squeak. Naruto was far too busy enjoying his shower to even notice. A figure then quickly rushed inside, as stealthily as it could, and locked the door behind it. It began to look around the room, searching for any obstacles that might intervene with its plans. With one step at a time, the shadowy figure moved towards the unsuspecting man in the shower.

Getting closer and closer to its target, the figure grinned widely and playfully toyed with a large, hammer-like object in its hand. With a slight hunch, it moved towards the shower, placing a hand on the door and raising the blunt weapon above its head, giving it a twirl as it did. Then, with utmost care, the door was slid open without a sound, revealing the unaware mass of limbs which occupied the floor.

Naruto, who was genuinely about to fall asleep, just barely noticed the strange shadow of the approaching figure on the wall in front of him. In an instant, his heart began to race as his body was shocked into action. He spun around in his spot and raised his defenses against this intruder. But it was too late. The imposing figure had caught him completely by surprise and brought the hammer down right on top of his skull with frightening strength.

*Squeak!* “Gotcha!” Sakura chuckled and raised her favorite, inflatable plastic mallet for another strike. Yes, she had several mallets but this one was her favorite; it was pink. “You should see the look on your face, haha!”

Naruto just stared at her in disbelief, frozen in his awkward stance that only he was capable of. One leg with it’s knee against the floor and the other bent with his foot keeping him steady. His torso almost falling backwards while his hands were held above his head in a vain attempt to protect it. His naughty bits dangled below, wiggling periodically from left to right as the stream of water splashed against them.

A full five seconds of staring went by before his brain finally realized what had happened and, when it did, Naruto let out a single, prolonged gurgle of a groan. “Uuuugh...” He then quickly returned to being a lumpy puddle on the floor. “Life is suffering...”

“Oh come on now... don’t be such a butthole! It’s not everyday I get to successfully ambush you with your pants down.” she said and repeatedly, but softly, hammered his forehead. “A bad day, I guess?”

“You have no idea...” he groaned and pulled himself up into a sitting position, amidst the silly plethora of squeaks and bonks. “I swear, if I see another book, I’m going to throw up a whole lexicon’s worth of letters all over the floor...”

Sakura smiled awkwardly, putting her toy-club away and thought back to her days with her old teacher, Tsunade. “Well... sometimes you just gotta do things that suck...” Sakura didn’t have the same issues her husband had; she loved books and could read them all day long if she got the chance. “Have you had enough to drink?”

Naruto looked up at the nozzle and then back to Sakura. “Probably not...” He then just opened his mouth and let the water pour into him, drinking a bit while gurgling the rest.

“Wow... haven’t seen you like this in quite some time...” Sakura said with a hint of worry in her voice. “Of course, not since that one time where I tricked you into trying viagra for the first time...” Sakura chuckled. “I remember accidentally put way too many tablets into your drink, haha! I can’t believe we fucked for six hours straight that day...” she paused for a second and then continued. “Although with the amount you got I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“’Accidental’ my ass!” Naruto growled. “You knew exactly what you where doing! What sort of doctor wouldn’t know what dosage to use, especially when roofing her husband!”

Sakura simply looked the other way and whistled innocently. “You make it sound like I’m some sort of weirdo, Honey. It truly was an accident.” she paused and peered between his legs and pointed at his growing erection. “Besides, you seemed to enjoy every second of it...”

“No... this is just because you’ve murder-teasing me for the last four days, Sakura... My erection is totally not related to your story in the slightest...” he lied quietly and crossed his arms in defiance.

“Oh sure, whatever you say, my love.”

With a playfully wicked grin, Sakura slipped inside the shower and planted herself right onto her husband’s lap. Her naked rear pressed against his cock as she wiggled it into place, making darned sure that he was as hard as he could be. Once adequately aroused, she then leaned back into him and simply purred lovingly as she let him wrap his arms around her.

“Isn’t this just the best?” she asked with a sultry tone. “Sharing a hot shower with your loved one, feeling the water pouring down on us... onto your big, hard cock that’s throbbing with excitement...”

She didn’t get an answer, just a few muffled sighs as she continued to tease him with her firm butt. “How about I go easy on you today and cook your favorite ramen for dinner?” she whispered and brushed her soft lips against his cheek. “I think there should still be some of Ichiraku’s soup stock left in the fridge...”

With a glimmer of fire bursting from his eyes, Naruto immediately perked up at the very notion of such a delicious meal. His slouching posture straightened and with his most serious and adult voice, he simply replied: “Yes! Ramen for penis.”

“Pff, haha! You dork...” Sakura laughed and gave him a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too...”

Once they broke their kiss, Sakura pushed herself against her man, grinding slowly back and forth over his manhood. Wanting to see his expression without having to break her neck, she quickly and effortlessly spun around in her seat and wrapped her arms around him. They gazed into each others eyes as they let their foreheads bumped softly into one another. A brief, loving chuckle escaped her mouth before closing in for yet another kiss.

Locked in their sweet embrace, Sakura, having trapped him between her legs, continued to slide back and forth. His shaft pressed so nicely against her puffy lips and wet slit. His slick cock-head pushed out between her cheeks and was caught in the warm water that poured down onto them. Sakura wasn’t aware of this and simply assumed that his sudden and loud moan was all because of her.

Truth be told, Naruto wasn’t the only one horny beyond reason. No, Sakura was just as famished for a good fucking as he was, and feeling his large cock brushed against her pussy was driving her crazy. All it took was for her to raise her body just a little bit to make that big and plump tip slip inside. Then she would just let gravity bring her down until the entirety of him would be buried deep within. The thought was excruciating; all she truly needed was a good, long and hard dicking.

Nibbling softly on her lower lip and letting out a frustrated groan, Sakura arched her back and reached down between his legs. Her hand quickly found its prize and wrapped around the swollen cock-head. She squeezed it firmly in her grasp and rubbed it softly as she kept an eye on her lover’s expression. The small grimaces he made were so cute that she couldn’t help but ‘aww’ with an endearing tone.

Exploring further down and traveling along the underside of his trapped dick, tracing her fingers over the bulging veins, Sakura reached his bloated testicles. They felt incredibly full and heavy considering it had just been a couple of days since they had been emptied. With all the teasing she had put them through, they were probably on high-alert, producing large amounts of semen in hopes of being allowed to let it out at some point. Sakura snickered quietly and grinned, fantasizing about the idea of how a month-long load would look like.

Giving him a firmer tug, Naruto gasped slightly as his testicles were being played with. It was both wonderful and very frustrating. He was only on day five, so there wasn’t a completely overwhelming sense of desperation in his loins just yet. That said, however, the feeling of her wet pussy would be enough to make any man tremble with anticipation. Naruto was no different and was now anxiously humping against his wife, making his cock slide back and forth between her lips at a much quicker pace.

Enjoying his fruitless attempts at getting himself off, Sakura simply tightened her grip on his nuts and kneaded them in her hand. With every thrust he made, she would pull on them so he couldn’t get much further than a few inches. This lasted for a couple of minutes as she rode him back and forth, staring deeply into his eyes, wearing that smug little grin of hers. As soon as his moans began to increase well beyond what she considered safe, she just stopped in her tracks and rose from her comfortable seat.

“I think you’ve had enough for now, my dear husband...” she snickered and grabbed the shower handle and sprayed his cock with water. “Let’s clean the mess I made on you...”

The pressure of the water was wonderful and he could feel each individual stream as it struck his engorged member. At the same time, his wife would go down on her knees, just in front of him, and grab onto him once more. She stroked him firmly, up and down, teasing his shaft with the water. Naruto knew that there clearly wasn’t any kind of mess on his dick; this was just an excuse for Sakura to give his dick just a bit more of a ‘personal touch’ before she’d leave him aching once more. And, just as he predicted, Sakura suddenly let go of it and gave him a single, strong and wet kiss on the sensitive tip before standing up and exiting the shower.

“Oh right! Let’s go lingerie-shopping next weekend! I saw that they’re planning some pretty neat discounts on my way home from work earlier!” she chirped. “I’ll even let you pick something for me... If you behave.”

Naruto’s cock twitched the very moment those words slipped into his ears. “Oh, that is awesome!” He cheered and jumped up onto his feet. “I think there are some really naughty and small thongs that I’d love to see you in... like, the kind that barely covers anything and are only held up by these tiny strings... or wait!” Somehow, despite being deathly tired just a brief moment ago, Naruto suddenly beamed enough energy that could put a rampaging toddler to shame. “What about those small mini-skirts... those really small ones where you can still see the girl’s butt... and when they bend over... wow... you just see everything!”

Sakura recoiled slightly at his abrupt outburst of depraved enthusiasm. “Let’s not get too carried away now, Honey... I said you could pick out one thing, and only if you are a good boy until then!”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He agreed and gave her a dorky but cute salute. “But you better keep that promise, cause I’m gonna go all ‘good boy’ over that cute little ass of yours until then...”

“I always keep my promises!” Sakura stated, even though that was clearly not even close to being true. “I will do my part and you will do yours.”

“Oh I can’t wait!” Naruto grinned and clenched his hands for a few victorious fist-bumps.

“Good, because there’s a butt-load of laundry that has to be washed, so you better get to it before I get done with dinner.” Sakura stuck her tongue out and winked. “Oh, and don’t forget to wash the sheets, the pillows and the duvet while you’re at it!”

Naruto’s jaw dropped a few inches as the chores kept piling up. “But I thought you already did that two days ago? Why would I have to do it again?”

“Oh right... Woops! I forgot, haha!”

“What was that about promises?!” Naruto roared. “You clearly said, literally yesterday, that you had washed them already... are they still piled up down there in the basement?!”

Sakura whistled nonchalantly and quickly scurried out of the bathroom. “Lalalaaa! I can’t hear you!”

“Get back here, you sack of soggy rumps!” Naruto roared and quickly rushed after her. In his excitement, he almost managed to fall flat on his ass as he slid across the slick bathroom tiles. Now armed with a pair of floppy slippers, he stepped into the chilly air outside of their bathroom and growled silently. “I’m going to teach that rebellious butt of hers some proper manners for ignoring her share of the chores...”


	4. A Devil's Deal - Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content: Masturbation, femdom, teasing, blowjob, handjob, voyeur, exhibitionism, edging & orgasm denial

It was around noon and the streets of Konoha were completely empty of life; barely a person could be found outside their homes or their workplaces. There was a very good reason for it, though. A massive storm had struck the village, with both rain and thunder pouring down at a staggering rate. There was so much water that the drains could barely keep up and, as a result, had turned the roads into shallow rivers.

It was supposed to be yet another great, summer day with enough clear, blue sky to last them at least week before the nearest cloud would return. Unfortunately, the storm had arrived and caught the larger part of the populace by surprise. To your average citizen, this was truly a massive bother as you couldn’t get anywhere without getting drenched, even if equipped with an umbrella. But, for some of the most powerful individuals on the planet, it was more like the best shopping experience they could’ve ever hoped for.

Sakura was beyond happy as she strolled though the store whilst being the only customer present. Her husband was there, of course, but she wouldn’t lump him in the same category as other people. No, others just got in the way, clogging the narrow spaces between shelves and tables. But not this time, now she had the entire store to herself; she was free to peruse all the available items at her leisure and without any interruption whatsoever.

“Oh wow! Look how cute this bra is!” she squealed with excitement. “Don’t you think it would look great on me?”

Naruto angled is head to the side and inspected the frilly boob-holder. “Sure, it looks good.”

“Hmm... just because it doesn’t show enough cleavage doesn’t mean it’s bad, okay?” she grumbled. “Getting a comfortable bra is very important!”

“No, no, I get that...” he paused momentarily, looking down at the mountain of items he was already carrying for her. “Maybe you should stick with the ones we already have?”

Sakura narrowed her eyes and peered straight into her husband’s, almost as if she tried to pierce his soul. “Hmm...” she hummed. “Aren’t you a cheeky little boy today?” With a face full of smugness, Sakura snickered and quickly reached between his legs and squeezed firmly on his large bulge. “Maybe I should revoke the promise I made to you? You’re being awfully naughty after all...”

Unable to simply let go of the heap of clothes in his arms, Naruto let out a heavy, but stifled groan as his cock began to grow in her grasp. His knees bent slightly as a jolt of pleasure surged from his groin. Her grip around him tightened and began to move up and down his now growing length. The longer he refrained from giving her an adequate answer, the more she would tease him.

Naruto was now on the ninth day of his month of denial, two days longer than his previous record, and he was embarrassingly sensitive. Any little touch, brush or nudge against his cock or balls would easily force him into a raging erection, if he didn’t already have one. It didn’t take many seconds for Sakura to bring him to that point; his dick was now as rigid as it could be. 

“N-No, please...” he begged softly as her hand travelled the length of his hardened cock. “I’ll behave!”

Refusing to let go of him just yet, his wife slid both of her hands over the bulge and fondled it eagerly. “Yes, you will...” she replied and then slowly undid the zipper on his pants. “You will do whatever I say...” With a swift motion, she slipped one of her hands inside the snug opening and effortlessly pulled both cock and balls out until completely exposed. “There, we’re going to leave them like that until I’m satisfied with your behaviour.”

Naruto felt his heart beating unreasonably fast as the sudden fear of being caught with his genitals out struck his mind. “But, what if someone sees me like this?!”

“Pff, there’s not a single soul here...” she glances around the shop. “Well, besides for the clerk... Wait...” Sakura paused and narrowed her eyes. “Is that Hinata? What is she doing here of all places?”

“I guess she works here?” Naruto quietly groaned as Sakura kneaded his balls. “Fuuuck...”

“Why would Hinata have to work? She has more money than the two of us combined...”

Hinata seemed somewhat preoccupied behind the register, walking in and out of the staff area, not really noticing her friends at first. She appeared as cheerful as always and worked away without a care in the world. It took a few moments, but with the prolonged staring of the couple, Hinata soon realized that she wasn’t alone. Her cheeks reddened momentarily as noticed them staring so intently at her.

“O-Oh!” she stammered. “I didn’t see you over there... Do you two require any help?”

The moment her gaze was brought towards them, Naruto frantically dodged behind a tall table and lowered the collection of undergarments to hide his excitement. “Aaah shit!” he grunted silently before greeting her with a nervous voice. “Yeah, uhm... Hi there, Hinata! What brings you to these parts?”

“Naruto?” she thought to herself as she watched his odd behaviour. “I work here.” she explained.

“Oh look at that - that’s so cool, hahaaaaah!” His reply was interrupted by his gleeful wife who had just moved her hand around the base of his shaft. Naruto quickly turned his attention to her and gave her a frustrated glare. “What are you doing? She’s going to notice ‘this’ if you don’t tuck it back in my pants!” he whispered loudly and repeatedly nodded downwards in the direction of his crotch.

Sakura grinned widely at him and completely ignored his question. “Hey, don’t just dump them on the table - look at how much was dropped onto the floor!” she remarked as her wicked smile grew ever so slightly. “Gotta hold onto that ‘load’ of yours, Honey...”

Naruto cringed silently to himself.

“Oh, don’t worry. ”Hinata intervened and walked briskly towards the couple. “I can get that!

“No, no...” Sakura replied and quickly slipped underneath the table. “I’ll take care of it...”

“S-Sakura?” Naruto asked anxiously as she positioned herself in front of him, just below the pile of clothes. “What are you... Ooooh... Shit...”

Before he had any time to protest her behaviour, Naruto felt his wife’s lips parting around his stiffened member. His worried expression quickly transformed into one of pure delight, and he couldn’t help but let out a satisfied sigh. The warm sensation of his wife’s mouth was the perfect treatment to an aching cock, even if it would ultimately make his situation that much worse.

Beneath the table and hidden from any prying eyes, Sakura continued to suck on the large cock in front of her. She was taking it very slowly, just taking a couple of his many inches and lightly brushed her tongue against them. His tip quivered slightly as she teased his frenulum and moaned around him. Her hands, one firmly clenched around the base of his length, and the other cupping his swollen testicles. The heavy and firm orbs were no doubt bloated to the brim with semen, and it was all because of her.

Unbeknownst of what was going on, Hinata strutted towards her friends for a brief chat; it had been some time after all and it’s not like there were too much else to do on a day like this. Naruto, on the other hand, felt his heart begin to race as this carefree girl now stood on the opposite side of the table. He had been so focused on the pleasurable experience down below that he hadn’t even noticed her arrival.

“You doing okay, Naruto?” Hinata asked, seemingly slightly worried as she observed his odd grimaces and blushing face. “I hope you haven’t caught a cold... it gets really chilly with all the rain after all.”

“N-No...” he groaned slightly as the mouth around him suddenly got a lot more excited. “I’m all fine... I assure you...”

Hinata simply tilted her head to the side, like a confused puppy, and stared right into his eyes, as if searching for the slightest hint of a lie. “Well, that’s good, then!” she spoke. “It’s sure been a while since we last met! How are you doing, and what about your studies?”

Naruto smiled awkwardly as his cock and balls were being sucked and teased with an ever increasing pace. Below, he could hear the very faint sounds of his wife’s gleeful snickering and the slick noises of her wet mouth and tongue. “I...” he uttered briefly while having to suppress the urge to moan loudly. “I am well and my studies are... really hard...” he replied with slight grunt. The entirety of his massive shaft was now pleasantly lodged down the throat of his beloved partner. “All in all... I can’t cum... Plain!”

As he finished his sentence, Sakura began to piston back and forth, throat-fucking herself with Naruto’s amazing member. She didn’t really care about staying quiet and was actually hoping to get caught. In truth, Sakura wanted nothing more than to show off her husband’s glorious cock to the world and she state she had forced it into. Better yet, she wished to show this innocent Hinata something she probably never have experienced before. That said, she was too much of a coward to outright show her and, instead, just hoped for her friend to notice.

Unfortunately for the pink-haired harlot, the storm did away with any lewd noises that might’ve been heard by the unsuspecting girl. The heavy rain and continuous roar of thunder, along with protective barrier that was the mound of clothes, proved too much for that to happen.

“What about y-yourself, Hinata?” Naruto asked, in the most casual manner he could muster. He truly did everything he could to appear unfazed by Sakura’s relentless teasing, but he was quickly approached the point of no return. ”Wow... Shit...” he cussed silently to himself as he grew closer to the first edge of the day. “We sure didn’t expect to find you here, of all places, haha!”

“I’m doing just fine, thank you very much!” she happily replied. “And, well…” she continued, peering off to the side as she contemplated the last question. “I’m only working part time, and while the pay isn’t all that great, this place does have ‘other’ benefits that are pretty nice…”

If Naruto wasn’t putting his entire being into his poker-face, he would probably have noticed that something wasn’t quite right with her explanation. Oh that is very cool…” Naruto said quietly before he had to grit his teeth as Sakura suddenly forced him into one hell of a harsh edge. “Hnng…” he groaned; his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his entire body contracted from the intense pleasure and frustration.

As her husband reveled in the peak of his denied orgasm, Sakura carefully slipped him out of her mouth and appeared from underneath the table. In her hand was a single bra she had picked up from the floor. “There we go - the mess is all cleaned up…” she chuckled playfully and wiped some saliva from her mouth.

Hinata was really surprised it took that long for the pink-haired woman to pick up something like that from the floor. But, as she peered back and forth between the couple, it didn’t take too much time before she put two and two together. Her face brightened slightly as she realized what had just transpired and instinctively bit down on her lip. As she gnawed softly, her gaze travelled down Naruto’s body and undoubtedly imagined what was hiding beneath that heap of lingerie.

Having momentarily put her husband in a state of reduced sentience, her attention turned towards the envious woman in front of her and saw her delectable expression. “It’s been a blast talking to you, Hinata, but I think it’s time I try these on…”

The mesmerized woman was suddenly brought back to reality as Sakura began to walk off, seemingly pulling her husband along by… unseen means. They were still behind the table, so she couldn’t quite see what it was she held onto. Before they could get very far, however, Hinata abruptly stopped them in their tracks and provided them with a interesting offer.

“W-Wait!” she almost yelled out. “I don’t think our usual changing rooms are to your liking…” she paused momentarily as her face brightened into a fiery red hue. “T-Take the door at the end of the hallway instead… that room is far more spacious and… private… it even has a really big mirror which would prove for a much better... ‘viewing experience’…”

Sakura tilted her head slightly and wondering why her friend seemed so awkward all of a sudden, but thought nothing more of it. “You mean that one over there?” she asked and pointed towards a slightly larger door with the sign ‘Private’.

“Y-Yes! That’s the one!” she beamed happily. “Just let me unlock it from behind the register - You will hear some light buzzing and a loud ‘click’ before it’s open.”

“Cool - thanks!”

“N-No problem!”

Watching the excited Hinata rushing off and disappearing behind the counter, Sakura took the opportunity to pull her husband towards their destination. Thankfully, his sex had stopped edging at this point, so her firm grip on his cock, along with the assertive tugging, wouldn’t cause any unwanted and explosive accidents.

“Cum now, my love… let’s go and have some fun.” she teased and gave him a playful stroke before guiding him forward.

As they approached the door, they could both hear the soft vibrations of the mechanical lock and then watched as the door suddenly ‘clicked’ open. Sakura grabbed the handle and quickly pulled it open, revealing a very large, square room. They hurried inside and closed the door behind them.

Once inside, Sakura took a brief moment to inspect the almost sixty square foot changing room. While the size was unusually big, it was only decorated with a small table which stood next to a rather large, comfy-looking armchair. In front of it was a massive mirror covering the entirety of the wall on the opposite side of the room. There was simple lamp hanging from the ceiling and, surprisingly, there was only a single hook where she could hang her clothes on. While it as certainly odd to some degree, she didn’t really think much of it and just had Naruto dump all her stuff onto the small table as she locked the door behind them.

“Well, this should do just fine, don’t you think?” she smiled and gave her boy-toy a few light pats on his heavy testicles. “Why don’t you take a seat in that chair and just enjoy the show for now?” she added and gestured for him to sit down. “And lose the pants while you’re at it.”

Sakura watched with bated breath as she stared intently at her husband who quickly did as she said. Seeing his Swollen testicles completely freed from that unsavory prison was such a wonderful sight; they hung so low, as if the weight of his load was just too heavy for them to bear. Above them stood his veiny erection, jerking periodically as it begged for the slightest bit of attention. Sakura let out a lustful and needy moan as she fantasized how it would feel inside of her; that huge fuck-pole would stretch her out like nothing else.

“Now we’re going to be playing a little game, my beloved husband...” she assertively stated and began to undo her clothes. “For each outfit I try on, I will be putting that dick of yours through a single, hard edge and, at the same time, judge which of them ‘it’ finds more exciting...”

Naruto snuck a peek at the gigantic pile to his side, internally calculating just how many sets of outfits might be hiding in there. It didn’t take a genius to figure out how absolutely fucked he was. There was, at the very least, a dozen sets of bras and underwear, maybe half a dozen skirts and tops and a couple of extra risky, one-piece attires.

“You think we have enough time to go through all of this without Hinata wondering what’s up?” he asked nervously. “You don’t think she’ll catch us, do you?”

“Oh don’t be such a worry-wart, Naruto.” Sakura scoffed. “I don’t think she’ll interrupt us when we’re locked up in here, haha! Besides, she’s way to innocent to even try.” she paused and chuckled slightly. “I mean, I don’t even think she knows what sex is!”

“I guess you’re right... I don’t think I’ve ever seen her with a guy, or a girl for that matter.”

“Mhmm.” Sakura hummed in agreement. “I bet she’d have a heart attack if she saw this fat cock dangling in front of that pretty face of hers, hehe...”

“Oooh fuck...” Naruto groaned as his wife suddenly grabbed him by the base and gave him a few hearty strokes. “I need to cum so bad..!”

“Too bad you can’t, haha! You just get to fatten these plump balls for me, until they’re all ripe and ready for a good...” she teased, stroking him harder and faster. “Hard...”

“G-Gonna cum!” Naruto gasped loudly as he dug his fingers into the armrests.

Sakura quickly let go of him, leaving his sobbing cock drooling precum on the verge of orgasm. “Milking...”

“Fuuuuuck...!” Naruto trembled in his, not quite able to find release.

“Enough foreplay, Let’s get started.”

Unbeknownst to the couple, the room they were in was not at all designed for the sake of the store, but for other reasons entirely. The large mirror they would come to enjoy so very much was actually the only thing between them and their fervent admirer. On the other side, already soaked with excitement, sat a lust-crazed Hinata, masturbating away as she stared at her clueless friends.

The large, realistic dildo was thrust in and out of her at uncontrollable pace as she sat there, moaning and panting as she quickly bought herself to her first orgasm. With a wild gasp, the young woman spread her legs in the air, as if presenting herself lewdly for an imaginary lover and came hard. Her body shook and trembled as her juices flew out of her; her tongue dangled lifelessly out of her mouth as she stared into the ceiling, completely entranced by the intense pleasure exploding within her.

Hinata hadn’t quite expected to find Sakura being such a delicious tease towards Naruto and his incredible manhood. She thought they were just going to fuck, or maybe he would get a nice blowjob at best. Instead, she watched as Sakura dressed herself in the skimpiest attires that their store had to offer, and then proceeded to torture that huge cock like no tomorrow. Watching him edge over and over again was both erotic and frustrating; Hinata wanted to see him explode, to send all that hot cum flying throughout the room or plaster it all over his slut of a wife.

Hinata plunged her toy deep inside her pussy and clenched down on it, cumming over and over without the slightest pause. It was a good thing that the room was soundproof and that they couldn’t see what was actually behind this mirror. If they did, they would surely run away in terror; Hinata hadn’t met a single person yet who could manage her seemingly bottomless needs. Well, except for one person, perhaps.

Pausing for just a brief moment, the sweating and panting girl peered off towards the screen on her left, just to make sure the shop was still empty. Once that had been confirmed, her attention was brought to the device on her right. A huge grin formed across her face as she saw that all five cameras were still recording the couple. “Tenten is going to give me a fortune for this video... it’s a such a shame that we have to blur out their faces, though...”

On the other side, deep into her depraved little game, Sakura bobbed back and forth with great speed, sucking and licking her husband’s cock as he was begging her to stop. They had barely even gone through half of the clothes and Naruto was about to lose his mind due to the brutal quantity of edges he had to endure. His fingers were completely buried into the soft furniture and his jaw was clenched completely shut. She was ceaseless in her assault, dragging her tongue across the underside of his cock, swirling it around his sensitive tip and flicking it against his leaking slit without a single moment of respite. Her lips wrapped around him like the tightest of cunts, locking him in place and drowning him with both a searing heat and intense pleasure.

“P-Please let me cum!” he begged repeatedly. “I’m so close!”

However, Sakura simply ignored him and continued her sadistic torment, making him edge over and over again. One of her hands squeezed hard around the base of his shaft as she sucked him, all while the other rubbed her pussy like no tomorrow. She moaned around him with such a lustful fervor as she brought herself over the edge. Even as she screamed out her orgasm, Sakura had enough control left to make sure her husband didn’t experience any kind of relief.

Knowing that she was going to buy just about everything she had brought into the room, Sakura didn’t care if she drenched them with her juices; all she wanted was to make herself cum, and to keep her husband on that edge for as long as she could. Might get a bit weird when it was time to pay up, sure, but she was certain Hinata might enjoy some adult entertainment at least once in her life.

Already shivering like a leaf, Hinata listened closely as the pink slut couldn’t stop moaning like some desperate whore in heat. The many, small microphones planted throughout the room picked up every little squeak, word or scream that echoed inside that room. While the quality wasn’t too great, it was still adequate enough for both Hinata and whomever would watch this fine production of hers.

She must’ve gone through at least a dozen orgasms by now and Hinata was actually starting to feel slightly fatigued. Her arms were burning from all the masturbation and her legs couldn’t stay elevated any longer. She panted hard as sweat poured down her naked body, even though her pussy screamed for more.

“How can she keep going like that without letting him orgasm?!” she growled. “Just let him cum already you big... meanie! Let me see all that semen cover that stupid face of yours...”

Hinata lazily reached for the table on her side and brought another toy to her soaked cunt. It was one of her favorites, a large vibrator with a really strong motor. She pressed it firmly against her quivering clit and craned the power up to maximum right away. With a lewd cry, Hinata could barely react to the intense pleasure before she was thrown over the edge, making her cum unbelievably hard.

Then, when she was right at the peak of pleasure, a red light began to flicker repeatedly on one of the monitors. Apparently, a few individuals had just sought shelter in the store from the storm; they were absolutely drenched. This wouldn’t have mattered in the slightest if it wasn’t for the fact that they were messing with all the articles of clothing next to them and getting them just as wet as they themselves were.

Hinata growled in frustration and grabbed a towel by the side and quickly wiped herself as dry as she could. “Why now of all times?!” she roared loudly. “I swear, if Naruto cums and I’m no there to see it, I’m going to be so angry!” she quickly stumbled into her clothes and then stormed out into the store with a large broom in her hands, leaving the two lovebirds to their business.

With precum pouring out of him, his body shaking and quivering, his breaths rugged and oh so strained, Naruto stared at his wife and the outfit she wore. She had finally gotten to the pieces he had picked out, and he could barely even hump the air without blowing his load. In front of him, Sakura swayed her hips from side to side, slowly and deliberately. The insanely short skirt she wore didn’t cover anything at all; he could see the tiny thong pressing against her wet lips, hugging her curves to near perfection.

Whenever she turned around, he was greeted by his two, favorite cheeks in all their naked glory. This skirt was definitely not meant to be worn by anyone with even the slightest bit of decency. It sat snugly around her waist as the short, loose fabric that hung from it fluttered around her hips. The slightest twirl would make it rise and reveal all the details it supposedly hid. Even when she barely bent over, the skirt would seemingly vanish from his view and present her entire, fuckable ass.

The ‘thong’ couldn’t be described more than just a couple of strings with a few square inches of thin fabric. He could see everything regardless, and all it did was to give her pussy a light, red hue. Naruto just stared at her, straight at her slightly obscured lips, imagining what it would feel to stick his furiously throbbing, steel-like cock in-between them and shove it as deep into her as he could.

Little did it help that her wonderful tits were held up by an exquisite and intricate red bra that was about fifty percent see-through as well. The patterns weaving and swirling around were the only parts of it which were thick enough to stop any hungry gazes. Unfortunately, her nipples were some of the few things that were obscured by this fabric and while it definitely lowered the grade somewhat, it was still one hell of a sight.

“So?” Sakura asked as she slapped her ass firmly. “Does it get your approval, my love?”

“Yes! One hundred and twenty degrees of yes!” Naruto tiredly, but happily replied.

Sakura sighed with relief as she began to remove her attire and quickly hopped into her usual clothes. “Oh wonderful - That should be all of them, then.” Even she was exhausted after having to change clothes back and forth, along with making sure her husband stayed on the edge. “Be a darling and sort these for me while I change.”

Tucking is vein-covered and throbbing dick back into his pants, Naruto hurried to do as he was asked. He stacked all of her items neatly in a orderly fashion, creating a pile that put the previous one to shame.

By the time he had finished, Sakura was already walking out the door and kindly gestured for him to follow. Out in the store, the couple saw a few, actual customers walking about and wondered what kind of weird lunatics would visit a lingerie shop in this kind of weather. She ignored them promptly and continued on.

Arriving at the register, Sakura noticed Hinata staring back at them with an oddly annoyed expression on her face. She looked behind her, just to see if there was someone else that had snatched her attention, but there was not. “Maybe something happened while we were gone?” she thought to herself.

“We’ll be taking these, please!” Sakura chirped. “And, don’t you worry, Honey, I’ll be using my own money this time.”

“Oh thank the lord for that… I was worried you’d pin all of this on me again!” he paused, releasing a slight sigh of relief as he did. “I mean, when you started shoving more and more into the pile, I just knew you wouldn’t be murdering your own wallet on all of this. But, I must admit, I stand corrected.”

“Haha! I just love teasing you.” she said as she winked at him.

“No joke…” Hinata blurted out as she thought back to their little game in the changing room.

Both Naruto and Sakura quickly glanced at each other with confusion, not quite sure what she were talking about.

“I-I mean…” Hinata fumbled with her words and felt the pressure of their stares getting to her. “I w-would be shocked to if my significant other pranked me like that! Haha!” she laughed loudly and awkwardly. “If I had one, I mean!”

Several long, painful seconds passed before anyone dared to say anything.

“Well…” Sakura added. “I’m sure you’ll find the right guy eventually…” She quickly handed her card to her friend, whose expression had clearly dipped slightly from that remark.

“Right!” she replied, quickly finished the transaction and just shoved everything they bought into a bag. “There you go! Have a good day and come back… sometime!”

Grabbing the bag, Naruto just watched Hinata’s odd behaviour as they began to leave the store. “What was that all about?”

“I have no idea… I think she might be going crazy or something. Also…” she pointed at his crotch. “You might want to hide that tent... You could see it from a literal mile away.”

“And whose fault is that?” he retorted. “I won’t be able to get it down for at least another thirty minutes!”

“It’s mine, tihi” Sakura replied with the smuggest grin she could muster.

“You guys seem to be having fun, hehe…” A voice suddenly appeared, startling the couple into halting briefly. “Oh wow… I guess the stories were true after all, Naruto… No wonder Sakura married you!” Having witnessed everything for the last couples of minutes, Ino gave them a pleased smile and then continued to stare at the large, inviting bulge on Naruto’s pants.

Naruto, at that very moment, simply bolted straight out the door in flash of yellow lightning, leaving his both his wife and the sudden visitor in the store.

“H-Hey! Wait for me!” Sakura yelled and quickly followed suit, ignoring Ino completely as she stood there waiting for a reply.

It all happened so quickly that Ino couldn’t even begin to register what had just happened; it was a bit infuriating, actually. “What the... rude much!” she roared in their direction, and then proceeded to waddle into towards the clerk with a grumpy expression. “Don’t have to get so uppity just cause I pointed out what’s obvious...” she muttered to herself. “Hey, you got time for another round, Hinata? I could use some extra cash if you know what I mean, hehe!”

“Ino, quick!” Hinata loudly whispered. “You won’t believe what just happened!”


End file.
